Meet The Beatles
by Girlygeek43
Summary: In times of crisis England manages to find a glimpse of happiness in the form of 4 fab musicians. *This is based off of history and I do not own Hetalia or the Beatles*
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own anything at all*

The time was 1962, by these times most of the world was in conflict. The Cuban missile crisis was causing worries for America, Germany was separated from his brother Prussia for over a year thanks to the Berlin wall and East German border guards, The Vietnam war was going on, and the USSR was involved in the cold war with America, etc. However, there was something that did re-light some happiness, and it all started in England's area.

England was walking down the streets of Liverpool trying to find something in this time of conflict yet he found a long line leading up to the cavern club. He tapped one person on the shoulder and asked,

"Excuse me, but why is there such a bloody long line to this old club?"

"Why it's this new band called the Beatles. They've just started out but they're amazing."

England waited on line and eventually he made his way down to the club. There he saw the band perform a song called, "Love me Do." He instantly got sucked in to the music and started to have a good time along with the crowd. He stayed until the band was finished and was amazed at how good they were at their music. Pretty soon he kept on going back to the clubs over and over again. He even got to meet with the boys.

"Well, Mr. England we're glad you love the music. Just so you know we're also thinking about touring sometime." Said John.

Then the year passed and it was 1963. At this time the band members started to tour throughout most of the UK

"So, me brother is introducing me to this band of his? What's makes this wee little band so great?"

"For your information Scotland this band of mine is great and I would like it if you gave them a chance."

Scotland gave them a chance and the crowd immediately loved them and even gave England a pat on the back for it. Soon all of the UK was talking about nothing but The Beatles. Even when England met up with other nations he had their songs on his mind and he was given weird looks due to being so happy in a time of crisis. Soon it was October and England traveled with the boys to their first country outside the UK, Sweden.

"I hear this Mr. Sweden is quite a scary bloke." Commented George.

"Well, at least he might be open to our music." Ringo said giggling a little.

The met Sweden and they were all quite scared of him at first.

"He is scary!" They all said quietly. Fortunately he didn't hear them.

"So? These are the Beatles that you've been talking about?" Sweden asked in his low voice.

"Y-yes t-they are." England said in a scared tone.

"Let's just see?" Sweden briefly said.

Soon the Beatles started performing in front of an audience that was quite close to them. However, unlike at home the audience remained calm and just clapped along. It was actually strange to England not seeing girls go wild over them. Still they enjoyed the music that was there to offer and Sweden even cracked a small smile. It was official that these boys were going to make it big.

*Please review honestly with fair constructive criticism.*


	2. Coming to America

It was now November 7th of 1963 and England was now prepared to introduce the band to an ex sibling of his that probably hated him more than France ever did, Ireland. England knew that she was hard to impress with anything that was English, since she hated England more than almost anything in the world. Except for the Nordics of course. However, he had confidence since he won Scotland's respect.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the nasty Brit? What are you doing here? And what are you going to do to me now? Re-colonize me and treat me like dirt again? Or give my brother North back to me"

"No I'm not Ireland. I'm just here to introduce you to my band. Meet John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, and George Harrison."

Ireland froze briefly when she heard their names. Ringo asked,

"What's wrong with her? You say our names and she freezes a bit."

"I know your family a little bit boys you all have Irish blood. Especially you George."

**This note segment right here is like what you see in the show. It is in fact true that every member of the Beatles has Irish heritage. George with the strongest roots. Yeah it's true, Google it. **

"Well, Miss Ireland I would be happy to perform in the country of me main heritage. Especially the others."

Ireland blushed as George charmed her. The band preformed and the crowd was won over instantly. England was amazed on the fact that they impressed her since she hates nearly anything English related.

"Looks like maybe there's something I might like about you after all England. But I still want North back."

"You're not getting him back."

While The Beatles were getting bigger and made the UK happier, there was one thing that faced America that put everyone into an era of sadness. It happened on November 22nd in front of so many people. America himself couldn't believe it. His boss was murdered before his wife and so many other people. He didn't attend work for almost a week since he felt so sick about what happened. He couldn't even smile for days. However, it was the December 17th and he wanted something to cheer him up since it was the Christmas season. So he decided to turn on the radio and went to one of his favorite stations.

"We now return to WWDC with the latest rock n' roll music playing today. Next is a new single that's already making it big, WWDC now presents the Beatles, "I Want to Hold Your Hand." "

As soon as the song played America started to smile and loved the song that was playing. He almost forgot about the murder of his boss at that point. Soon he began hoping for the song to play on the radio day after day. Within just a few days nearly every radio station was playing "I Want to Hold Your Hand," and America was even hearing about people talking about the song on the streets. Soon he heard another radio playing the ending of the song.

"That was, "I Want to Hold Your Hand," everyone the most requested song in the country. This truly is the British invasion."

America froze when he heard those words.

"England is trying to invade me?"

"Oh, wait I'm getting something it seems that on February 7th of this upcoming year The Beatles will be coming to America."

America was shocked to hear this.

"No way, he'll be invading me with those Beatles of his. What ever he's throwing at me I will be prepared."

He called England as soon as he heard the news.

"Hey Iggy, what's the big deal invading me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't fool me you're planning to invade me with those Beatles of yours. I heard on the radio about this British invasion. So, I'll be prepared like a hero will always be."

"You really haven't changed much have you America? First of all I hate it when you call me by that name. Second of all the British invasion is just something that was given for British bands becoming popular over seas mostly in your country."

"Oh whatever, I'll still be prepared anyway."

February 7th came and America was seeing the crowd at the JFK airport. There he saw four young men come out of the plane with similar hairstyles. America was confused.

"Wait a minute so where's the invasion?"

England came out

"I told you that the invasion was about bands America. You just never seem to listen."

"Oh I don't know its kind off funny that he though he was being invaded."

"I'm with John. Yet it's even funnier that we come from his land yet none of us have eyebrows like he does."

"Cut that out Ringo. Anyway America I hope that you understand that our bands are just here to entertain not do any invading like that."

"Alright but a hero will always keep his eye out."

England sighed in frustration at the comment.

*Please review but be constructive and honest*


	3. Ed Sullivan show

As The Beatles were in the states they were unsurprisingly bombarded with screaming fans everywhere. Two days after their arrival they were to preform on the Ed Sullivan show. America, still keeping his eyes out for anything suspicious.

"Damn Iggy, I didn't know that this invasion would be so popular."

"You git, I just explained... Ah never mind. It will probably have to take you to listen to their performance before you get it."

Soon the Beatles arrived at the Ed Sullivan show and America turned on the TV to see what was up. They soon started playing multiple songs making America's jaw drop a little.

"Wait a minute, that's the song I've been hearing on the radio."

"Yes, that's why they're so big."

After they preformed America was amazed.

"That was awesome, I didn't know your music was that good."

"Well, this is what makes them popular. The fact that their music is good."

"So do you think that they'll continue to tour around here?"

A voice was heard from behind.

"Most likely yes Mr. America, after all it seems your people love us."

He turned around to see that it was John.

"Wow, you're actually right here now and you're thinking of continuing?"

"Yeah man, after all what's the world without good music?"

Afterwards, America was excited and couldn't wait for them to appear more often around his country. Little was known that this would be a world wide phenomena.


End file.
